A Mother's Love
by Haeztiger
Summary: What will happen when Florrie wants to give Alex a nice decent bath. A little fluffiness is added. OneShot!


My first OneShot! I can't believe I made a OneShot! It's a fluffy story about Alex and his mother.

Sorry, if there any grammer errors. English is my second language. And I'm still improving my main language...

**Disclaimer**: Okay-okay! I don't own Madagascar! But if I did, I'll be the happiest kid alive!

* * *

Dawn reached the plains of Africa. The sky was beautifully painted with the pink sunshine. The giraffes woke up and stretched their necks to ease their bones. The hippos were still asleep ignoring the beautiful morning scenery. The zebras began galloping across the savannah. Their black and white stripes created an optical illusion as they gallop along with each other creating no space between them.

Then, there were the lions. Most of the lionesses woke up first. They were preparing to hunt for their morning breakfast. Before they went hunting, the mother lions would always grooms their cubs and husbands so they'll be neat and clean before having their breakfast.

"Alright, it's your turn Alakay," said Florrie releasing Zuba from her grasp.

Alakay was still dozy from being waked up from his steak dreams, "Five more minutes."

"C'mon Alakay. I got to go hunting now," said the mother lion as she nudge her son's head, "Don't you wanna be clean like your dad?"

"But I'm tired to get clean now," Alakay ignored his mother plead and continue sleeping.

"C'mon son! Wake up already. The sun is already up!" said the father lion angrily. "Your mother needs to go hunting."

Alakay opened an eye and scan around the horizon, "The sun is half way up." He then continued his sleep.

"Fine, then I'll clean you while you're sleeping then," Florrie decide to clean him anyway.

Florrie started licking Alakay's mane. "My mane is already clean mom," he mummered. Florrie then started licking his back making all of his fur a lined from the front to the back. Then his legs and his tail. Then came the hard part the underbelly, Alakay was laying on his stomach, still sleeping.

Zuba helped Florrie tip him over, "His way too old for this."

"I know but I missed the days we pampered him," Florrie replied.

Florrie licked her son's belly. Her rough tongue tickled him. A giggle escaped his mouth, "Mom, stop it! It tickles!"

Alakay's eyes opened wide. His brain decided to wake up rather than taking a brake. Florrie finished his belly and wanted to start on his face.

"Mom, don't you think I'm a little old for this?" asked Alakay closing his eyes as his mother licked his eyelids.

Florrie answered and began licking his ears, "No I don't think so. You have to pay the time that you were away from us."

The other younger female lions watched Alakay. They giggled a little seeing the handsomely grown lion being cleaned by his mother. Alakay was a bit embarrassed but at the same time liked the attention he was getting from Florrie.

"Done," Florrie finished her cleaning by licking her paw and rubbing the black smudge off of Alakay's nose. "Was that so hard."

"No," Alakay scratched the back of his head. "A bit embarrassing but no."

"Okay, I'll be getting our breakfast," Florrie turn her head towards Alakay as she walked away. "Stay clean until I get back okay, love you guys."

"Love you too," replied Zuba.

"I will, love you mom" Alakay replied and started running off to meet with Marty.

Florrie dashed away from the pride and joined the other lionesses. As they went searching for their prey, Florrie was daydreaming about the days she spent with Alakay when he was still a cub. Alakay was always the clumsy dacing type. He usually gets into trouble with the other cubs. The female ones would think him as cute. But the males would make fun of him. Florrie was the one who protected him and coaxed him in his times of needs.

The day when Zuba stated that Alakay was gone was the saddest day for Florrie. She refused to acknowledge the fact that Alakay was kidnapped. She wanted to blame Zuba for not taking better care of Alakay but after seeing part of his ear was gone, she didn't want to put her husband more down than he was then.

Now, Alakay had returned to the pride but he is already in his prime. The little cub who she held in her arms was now a big, a little immature adult. Maybe it is because of his immature ways that enabled her to see that cute cub inside of him.

"I really do miss those days. Even though they were short, I will always cherish them," she thought to herself, "And we'll make new memories together, every second of our lives."

* * *

**Review! Review! Or I'll kill you! (That rhymes!) JK**


End file.
